Easy Way Out
by AlexMcFly
Summary: This was the VERY first fanfiction I ever wrote : Anyways... Dougie's family begins to fall apart after his dad disappears off somewhere but all he knows is that he isn't coming back any time soon...
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Hi everyone! I'm Dougie Poynter and I live a relatively boring but normal life! And to be honest I was actually happy with it! Well, until that one day where everything changed so fucking unexpectedly! Who makes this script because really I think it was unfair. What did we ever do wrong?

My day had started and nearly ended just as every other day in my life. I went to school and learnt nothing. Even though I didn't have any friends, I was happy spending my time alone. Well, I wasn't always alone because I had my little sister, Jazzie and she was just plain amazing. I began walking home but I walked slower than normal because I had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen. And I'd had the feeling all day but these feelings of mine. They were normally right. I stopped dead in my tracks when I was just outside my house... I ran over to the sight of my sister crying on the doorstep of our porch. She was distraught and I didn't know what to do or what to say when she said "He's left us Dougs..."

**_Note; In case you didn't read the summary, this is my first fanfiction ever! And I thought you guys would like it! So... I rewrote it and here it is :) You know the drill; More reviews = More Adds :D_**


	2. It's Not All About You

_Chapter 1_

.

_-Dougie POV-_

"L-l-l-let's get inside, yeah? We need to sit down and talk about this" I stuttered. Whenever something bad happened and I got even the tiniest bit emotional, I always stuttered as you could probably guess... She stayed glued to the spot where I found her, not noticing anything around her. It was like she hadn't even heard me! I rushed inside to find my mum curled up on the sofa sobbing, Just as I had found Jazzie. A loud statue that didn't notice anything, could only cry. I went up to my bedroom and shed my first tear of the night. My life had went from good to crap and was now in danger of collapsing but the worst part of it was that I knew I couldn't do anything to stop it. I was only a teenager! I cried in silence just thinking the same thing over and over again. 'Why would he do this to us?' I cried myself to sleep eventually. I was completely shattered by the news that had been unleashed upon me by my little sister... How could any of this just happen without warning?!

.

_-Next Morning-_

.

I woke up now feeling numb to my new-found pain. Numb to all emotion. Numbness was good. It meant not feeling anything and right now it was what I needed. I knew that once the numbness was gone all that I'd feel was pain, so I quite enjoyed it. I dragged myself out of bed and showered. I stepped straight in without allowing the water to heat up and the ice cold water poured down over me but I didn't mind. I was too lost in thought or maybe just nothing. I came downstairs to the silence that I had been greeted with yesterday because there seemed to be no-one up yet. I went to the kitchen and poured myself some cereal but that was then I overheard a conversation in the living room which made me jump up. As I entered back into the lounge I realised that it was mum talking to Jazzie. "Sit." My mum spoke without emotion and quite honestly it scared because she was always cheerful but that must have been only when our so called 'Dad' was around. I went and sat down next to Jazzie, giving her a reassuring hand. "I'm really sorry... Doug, Jazz but I don't think I can cope anymore, I'm sending you away" she said in her empty voice as if we meant nothing to her. Out of nowhere a wave of emotion washed over me, breaking my shell of numbness and causing the tears in my eyes which trickled down my face endlessly. "You can't just leave us!" I shouted as my sadness burnt into anger. "It's not permanent, it's only till I learn to cope." she whispered almost inaudible. "It's always about you! YOU'RE JUST LIKE HIM!" I spat and my voice broke. I couldn't think of anything more to say because truly I believed that now she wasn't worth any words that I had to say...


	3. Sent Away

_Chapter 2_

.

_-Dougie POV-_

.

I sat there with the familiar anger and silence. Anger at my parents for being the worst parents possible. "I'm sending you to a boarding school in Southend and the driver will be here in an hour" my 'Mum' said before going back to looking at her hands. Speechless, I ran up to my room and began my packing. I stuffed all my stuff into a suitcase and sat outside the house on top of it. "So that's it then? You're just going to give up? Go talk to her!" Jazzie begged. "Yes, that's it! She's lost all sense and there's no point of arguing... I'm glad to get away if this is what she does at the first sight of trouble! I don't want to be anywhere near her!" I know I was being hard on my sister but she had to learn that our mother just didn't care...

.

Eventually the car pulled up on our driveway and I grabbed my stuff in one hand and with the other hand I grabbed Jazzie's. We got into the car swiftly and our 'Mum' didn't even come out to say goodbye. Quick enough, we were off.  
For Good.

.

The drive was in complete silence, only the sound of passing cars could be heard. I didn't know where we were going, I hadn't even heard of the place that our mum had mentioned but after an hour drive we arrived. Jazzie got out and I went to follow. "Not you only her" He said plainly. I started to panic and I shook my head. "I'm not leaving her!" The driver sighed and got out. He pulled us apart and shoved me back into the car. "NO!" I tried to protest against his grip but it was useless because I was weak. "Dougie! Don't leave me!" she cried and I put my hand up to the window. "I'll come back for you!" I yelled as the car started again. The distance between us grew and my happiness shrunk. The car was pulling us further apart than we had ever been...

.

I thought the worst had just happened back a while ago and I was distraught at the least. And all alone... Nobody was here to fill my emptiness and worst of all I was being brought to a place I don't know... I arrive in Southend a couple of hours later. The driver gets all my stuff out the car and drives off without another word. "What an arsehole!" I shouted out in my frustration. "Hi!" said a cheery voice coming from behind me. I turned myself around to register the intruder.

.

_-Earlier-_

.

_-Alex POV-_

.

"Hey Tom" I chirped happily to my roommate as I came out of my bedroom and sat next to him at our breakfast table. "Morning Alex" he responded be he was still half-asleep and as cute as ever... I always loved him when he was like this, so blissfully halfway between dreaming and living reality. We both got ready and met Danny and Harry in the quad to go to our first lesson together. "You alright guys?" I half-shouted when we arrived in front of them. Both of them broke into laughter at my hyperactive behaviour. "Yeah, what lesson we got now?" they both said at the same time before looking at each other and laughing again. "Maths" Tom put in and I nodded. We started walking but I turned back to see a car pull into the car park. A kid climbing out that I didn't recognise one bit which struck me as odd. "I'll catch up to you guys, I gotta do something" I said as I walked towards the car. "Okay, see ya in maths, I'll save you a seat" Tom shouted after me. I slowly approached the person as the car he was in drove off. "Hi" I said cheerfully. He froze for a second before turning around but as soon as he did, my eyes widened in shock at the sight, his face was perfection. "Hello" he muttered awkwardly. "I'm Alex, welcome to Cecil Jones Boarding School" I carried on and he sighed before putting out his hand which I shook hazardously which put a smile on his amazing face. His smile was godly and seeing it made me grin like crazy. "I'm Dougie" the boy said and I nodded mindlessly.


	4. The New Kid

_**Note; Not a great start to this but it gets better guys :) Thanks for reading!**_

_Chapter 4_

_._

_Alex POV_

_._

I brought Dougie to the office to get him signed him in and get his timetable. "Thanks for, you know, showing me around and stuff" he said shyly but obviously a bit more happier than I had found him earlier. "So are you from around here?" I asked, trying to make conversation while he put his stuff away in his bag. "Erm, no, I'm from Corringham" he replied looking a little put out but I didn't ask because I didn't really know him properly yet and he might find it weird.

_._

_Dougie POV_

_._

He's a bit too cheerful for my liking but I don't know anyone here yet so I might as well make some friends. "You have maths too!" he said excitedly while looking through my timetable. He grabbed my hand quickly and dragged me to a block building which I guessed had our classroom inside.

_._

_Alex POV_

_._

I entered the room with Dougie in tow and Tom called me over straight away so I pulled Dougie over with me. "Come and sit here" he smiled, pointing the seat next to him after his eyes darted to our conjoined hands. "Sorry, not today, I'm going to sit with Dougie over there, he's new and doesn't have anyone yet" I apologised. His face dropped at my words and I felt a pang of guilt hit me as I walked away and sat down at an empty table with Dougie. "I'm not causing you any trouble am I? I can sit on my own... It's fine!" he said quickly, probably picking up on my guilt. "No!" I responded too quickly. "It's fine, I just want to sit with you for now" I smiled to reassure him.

_._

_Tom POV_

_._

My mood dropped as soon as Alex went to sit with the new kid. "What's he doing?" I moaned as soon as he had moved out of earshot. "I dunno, he seems pretty weird today but he'll be fine tomorrow" Danny reassured me. He was the only one who knew about my feelings for Alex. It's not that I don't trust Harry it's just the less people know the better. I'll tell him soon! "He seems really interested in the 'NEW' kid" I said while looking over at him, "As soon as someone new comes along, I'm out of the picture!" I moaned and Harry just rolled his eyes. "Someone's jealous of Alex giving someone else his attention instead of him" Harry joked. "NO way!" I denied and almost shouted but the whole class was looking at me. Him and I were going to have words soon...

_._

_Alex POV_

_._

Maths finished far too soon but Dougie and I were getting along like salt and pepper. I felt like I could say anything around him without him thinking that I was weird. We went back to our rooms and his was right across from mine and Tom's! By the time we got there I was literally bouncing off the walls. "I'll see you tomorrow!" I said trying to contain my excitement. "See you later mate" he smiled and properly showing his teeth. My legs started to go weak beneath me so I waved and went into my room before collapsing on the sofa. Ten minutes later Tom came in with his depressed look still plastered to his face. I got up from the sofa and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry for leaving you on your own today. I really wanted to show Dougie around. He was on his own." I explained but I still felt really guilty for being the reason for his sadness. "I won't ever leave you for too long! If I do you can hurt me in anyway until you feel better, come on Tom, we've been best friends forever" I said while trying to make it up to him. "It's okay, I'll wait as long as it takes just to have five minutes with you" he said sadly. I looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes and got lost in the sadness that they radiated. I wanted to cry by looking at him. When Tom was sad, I'm sad with him. We stood there hugging tightly for a while longer because I felt that if I let go, he'd disappear.

_._

_Dougie POV_

_._

I got in my room and collapsed on my bed. Alex is the most energetic person I've ever met. He seemed to have an inexhaustible source of energy. I grew to like him in the hour that we spent together. My thoughts were broken by the door opening quickly and a brunette with deep-blue eyes stumbled in. I assumed he was my roommate. "H-hi I'm Dougie" I stuttered being slightly unnerved by his presence. He was sitting with other two that Alex had brought me up to before we sat down. "Danny. Danny Jones" he smiled. "You were in maths, the new kid that Alex sat with!" he almost shouted surprised and I jumped out of my skin. "Yeah, Alex is a nice kid. He showed me around and stuff" I said and my head filled with thoughts of him. " Yeah, he's a cool kid. One of my best mates in fact... I'm sure we'll get along fine, you seem alright" he smiled. We talked for ages and he said loads of stupid stuff which ended in me bursting into fits of laughter which left him confused and unsure what I was finding so funny.

_._

_Tom POV_

_._

I almost broke down before maths could finish. I couldn't handle not being near him. It was like I couldn't breathe and I knew that tomorrow would be the same even after what he said but right now I wanted to savour all the time I had with him. "You're pretty quiet today" he questioned. "I'm just thinking about stuff" I deflected, desperate to change the subject. "Wanna watch a film then? You can pick..." he teased and instantly I got excited. "TOY STORY" I yelled before jumping at him. We broke into a play fight and it ended with him on top of me, pinning me down. We both laughed and I found myself looking into his dark brown, hypnotising eyes. Suddenly we stopped laughing and I went to kiss him. There was a sudden knock at the door making us both scramble to our feet.

.

I opened the door and Harry rushed in. He fell onto our sofa and stared up at us. "What are you two doing?" he asked and I rubbed the back of my neck as all memory of our moment rushed into my head, leaving me lost for words. Luckily Alex saved me. "We were about to put Toy Story on" he said then looking at me and winking. I quickly looked away as I felt myself turning red.


	5. Hard Decisions

_Chapter 6_

_._

_Alex POV_

_._

I woke up feeling as happy as I did every other day except today was different! Another person had entered my life. A rather sexy person in fact! But then it hit me, the events of last night flashed into my memory. I was about to kiss Tom and I'm pretty sure he was moving to kiss me too! Ugh! Why are things so complicated? I like two people at the same time! "Morning!" Tom said jumping on my bed happier than I'd ever seen him. "Morning Tommy!" I said back equally as enthusiastic. I laid back down and stared at the ceiling, pulling Tom to lie next to me. "Want a fry up?" he asked and I couldn't help but smile at his sweetness. "Thanks, I'm just gonna grab a shower then we can have breakfast" I said while looking at him but down at his lips while remembering yesterday. I bit my lip nervously then jumped out of bed and turned on the shower.

_._

_Tom POV_

_._

I'm on top of the world today! Alex must feel something for me too because he was moving in to kiss me as well as me myself was moving in. That Dougie kid isn't going to come between me and Alex! As soon as Alex was showered and changed I pulled him into a tight hug. "What's up with you today?" he laughed. "Just really happy, is it a crime?" I asked. "It will be the rate your going at" he teased. We ate our breakfast and I couldn't help but keep looking up at him and smiling. We walked out of our room close together and I stayed as close to him as possible without actually touching him. It was suddenly a need rather than a want. The door across from ours opened revealing Danny but behind Danny was Dougie! He's turning up everywhere!

_._

_Alex POV_

_._

Panic time! Both Dougie and Tom are right near me and near each other! "Ok, I might as well give you two a proper introduction seeming as you're both my friends. Tom this is Dougie. Dougie this is Tom." I said quickly before mentally closing my eyes and expecting the worst. "What are you doing Alex?" was all I heard. "Nothing" I replied and opened my eyes. "You were covering your ears and closing your eyes" Tom said. "Don't worry about it! It's just one of my weird moments!" I laughed. Tom actually took meeting Dougie better than I thought...

_._

_Tom POV_

_._

I had to play it cool and pretend to like Dougie even though I quite hated his guts. Even though it sounds harsh I did have reason! He's probably going to try to steal Alex away from me. Just then Danny came up to me and pulled me away to talk to me. "He's cool you know? Just give him a chance" Danny whispered and I nodded. I'm going to give him the benefit of the doubt but I'm keeping an eye on him. I need to talk to Alex about last night...

_._

_Alex POV_

_._

We went to Chemistry and sat altogether. An awkward silence paled down on the group. But I broke the silence with my best attempt. "So guys, what we doing at lunch?" I started and waited for a reply but nothing came. " Why don't we all come to my room and watch a film?" Harry answered eventually and I smiled gratefully at him. At least two of us were trying to break the ice. "Well, I'm for it! Everyone in?" I said and everyone nodded in response but the suffocating silence returned and it seemed that me and Harry had failed at keeping the conversation going.

_._

_Dougie POV_

_._

Well... As if that wasn't the most uncomfortable hour of my life! I felt so unwanted by Tom... I felt his eyes on me throughout the whole lesson! I had a free lesson next so I headed back to mine and Danny's room and shut myself in my bedroom. Even after all that had happened to me here, I couldn't forget my sister's cries as I was drove away from her. I laid down on my bed and cried like I had done the day our Dad left. I became unaware of the time passing but I didn't care.

_._

_Alex POV_

_._

Me, Tom, Danny and Harry had English now but I was really worried about Dougie... He rushed off without a word to me! What could be wrong? "I hate English! Why do we have to learn it when we can speak it perfectly fine!" Danny complained with his accent running thick with his annoyance. "You don't like anything that isn't P.E or Music" Tom laughed. I smiled and poked his dimple which made him laugh even more before he gently swatted my hand away. English finished and we all came out laughing and joking. We all went back to Danny's room instead of Harry's for now because it was the closest and I needed the toilet. Danny, Tom and Harry chatted in the lounge while I went to the toilet. I went in and as I was coming out I heard a noise coming from Dougie's room. I went to inspect it and confirmed that someone was crying. I knocked gently on the door. "Dougs, are you okay in there?" I asked quietly. The crying stopped abruptly and I heard him rushing around obviously to clean himself up. "Yeah, one minute" he called quietly. I waited and his door opened revealing a puffy eyed Dougie. I quickly walked in and sat him down on his bed. "What's wrong?" I asked sympathetically. "Nothing" he smiled at me but I could see right through it. He was lying. I hugged him tightly. "It's okay Dougs. You can tell me anything. I won't tell anyone else if you don't want them to know" I said and at that moment he burst back into tears and I hugged him tighter, trying my best to comfort him. "The reason I'm here is because my dad abandoned my family and my mum had post-trauma and sent us away. By us I mean my sister but we were split up on the way here, she was sent somewhere else and I have no clue where it is" he said in one breath. "I'm sorry Dougs" I tried. "It's not your fault... Why are you apologising?" he sniffed. "I guess it's just something I do when something bad happens to someone I like" I whispered. "You're so cute and sweet" he laughed. "I try my best" I went along with it and I went to hug him again but he moved and kissed me. I didn't respond at first but I couldn't resist and ended up kissing him back. "Alex! What's taking so long?" I heard Tom shout from the living room and I pulled away then got up. I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside with me. "I was just getting Doug to come" I explained. "Okay, let's go".

.

Tom POV

.

I knew something was up! Dougie had blood-shot eyes like he'd been crying... But if he'd been crying why was he so happy? I stared at Alex and Dougie's joined hands for a second then bit my lip as I felt the jealousy coursing through me. We went to Harry's room and put on the film which was called 'The Ring'.


	6. One Night and Lots of Regrets Maybe

**_Note; Notice that I changed the fic rating to M because there's sexual content in this chapter! Apart from that thanks for reading, hope more of you review :)_**

_Chapter 5_

_._

_Tom POV_

_._

The film started and I jumped onto the first sofa, dragging Alex down with me and Dougie sat on his other side. The film dragged because I was waiting for some time alone to talk to Alex. This film wasn't even scary anyway...until I saw a little girl crawling out of the TV and killed this other girl who watched a tape with her fear. I held back my scream and hugged tightly into Alex, hiding my face in his neck. He started giggling uncontrollably "TOM! Haha, it's only a film! That tickles!" he shouted through his laughing. Everyone turned and looked at us but I didn't care. The only thing that mattered at that second was that I was close to Alex and we were having fun. As soon as the giggling stopped, Alex resumed watching the film and I pretended to watch the film but I couldn't anymore. I couldn't stop looking at his beautiful face, his beautiful brown eyes, and those soft lips. I had fallen in love with my best mate and I didn't care, I was on top of the world.

_._

_Dougie POV_

_._

I sat there sulking in silence which nobody noticed, they were too engrossed in the film. That Tom! No-one else could tell but he wasn't scared at all, he just wanted to hug Alex! Jealousy coarsed deeply through my veins making me tense up. I just wanted to wipe that smirk off Tom's face, Alex kissed me first! Unless he is already with Tom and I don't know about it... He was looking at Alex for the rest of the film, lusting after him like a love-sick teenager. Who does he think he is? He's not good enough for Alex! Well, he may be but I love him and need him more!

_._

_Danny POV_

_._

I may be dumb but I'm not stupid! I could feel the tension building up on the other sofa. Wait! I just thought something stupid, haha. I'm so weird. I smiled to myself while thinking about how stupid my thoughts were. Harry pulled me closer to him which I welcomed. He was always so warm and cuddly! Haha cuddly juddly! I'm so weird...

_._

_Alex POV_

_._

The film finished and I yawned loudly while I stretched. "Well I'm beat! Tom, are you coming back to our room?" I looked and he had fallen asleep. I smiled and picked him up bridal style then started walking back to our room. "See you guys in the morning, night!" I shouted. "Night!" they all said in unison. I put Tom down his bedroom. He looked like an angel when he slept... I pushed his fringe out of his face and went to my own bedroom. I laid down on my bed exhausted... How much can happen to one person in one day?! I couldn't get thoughts of Dougie and Tom out of my head...

_._

_Dougie POV_

_._

I got up and went back with Danny to our room after saying goodnight to Harry. As soon as we got in, Danny ran over to the fridge pulling a couple of beers out. "Want one?" he asked. "How'd you get beer when you're underage?" I asked and he just smirked then pulled out his wallet, flashing his fake ID at me. I smiled and grabbed one out of his hand and sitting on our sofa. Danny dropped down next to me and stared at me for a second. "So what was all that tension about during the film?" Danny finally spoke after our second beers. "What tension?" I laughed, finding his question hilarious. Must be the beer kicking in...

_._

_Danny POV_

_._

I was determined to work Dougie out. He was a mystery to me and I wanted to learn every single detail about him. We ended up playing spin the bottle truths. "Are you gay, bi or straight?" I asked carelessly, drunk and out of my mind. "Gay" he slurred then smiled. "What about you?" he asked a second later after having a thoughtful look on his face. "I'm bi mate" were the words which slipped out my mouth without my control though I'd never actually told anyone this stuff. We spun the bottle again and the bottle landed on me. "Have you ever kissed a guy before?" he asked cheekily. "No, have you?" I whispered seductively and he thought for a secnod before ignoring me question. "Want to?" he asked and I jumped on him without thought, savagely attacking him with my lips. He was such a good kisser and he looked amazing... The kiss was rushed and messy and full of lust and I couldn't get enough. I dragged him to my room and pushing him down onto my bed. We pulled each other's shirts off. Our hands running wild and exploring each other. We fought for dominance which ended with me on top, grinding against the excitement in his trousers. Dougie let out a moan into the kiss and I brought my hand slowly up the inside of his thigh. "Stop teasing!" he moaned out so I pulled his trousers down with his boxer and took his whole length into my mouth without thought. I'd never even been with a guy before, this was my first time... He moaned loudly, giving me more encouragement. At least I knew I was doing something right. I continued on and the next thing I knew there was a hot shot of Dougie's cum in my throat. I swallowed deeply and moved back up to kiss him. He pushed me off a second later. "My turn" he smirked then returned the favour, I moaned his name loudly as I came. My vision went blurry with the ecstasy that filled my body. We both jumped into my bed and fell asleep quickly. I doubt I'll remember this tomorrow...


	7. Things are Complicated At The Moment

**_Note; Thanks for the reviews guys, I won't make this fic too full of smut cause I like having a lot of story :) More soon :D_**

_Chapter 6_

_._

_Dougie POV_

_._

I woke up with massive pain in my head. I got up slowly, wincing as my brain struggled to coordinate my movement. Halfway to the door I noticed my room looked a lot different compared to normal... I looked around panicking. I wasn't in my room! This was DANNY's room! At that second Danny woke up a smile quickly moving onto his face as he looked at me. I looked down slowly. I had NO clothes on! I squealed and ran back to the bed, throwing myself under the covers. "What's wrong?" he asked with amusement in his voice. "We slept together! That's what's fucking wrong!" I half-shouted but he continued to grin at me while I was far from amused.

.

_Danny POV_

_._

It was actually quite amusing watching Dougie's reaction to last night. "Was I really that bad?" I joked around. "No! You were great!" he quickly replied not picking up that I was joking which of course increased my amusement. I pulled him into a hug and laughed. "Calm down, we didn't have sex last night, we just did other stuff..." I teased.

_._

_Dougie POV_

_._

"I'm sorry Danny... I don't really want to be in a relationship at the moment... Everything's just exploding in my head with everything going on and stuff" I said quietly. He just went and made my life a lot more complicated... Now there's him and Tom! I pulled out of the hug to see his response and he looked like he'd just been shot in the heart three times. "I didn't either! We can just be friends if you want..." he said confindently and the look of hurt had completely disappeared but it wasn't one bit believable. I knew how he was feeling really... "Are you okay with it? Are you sure?" I asked feeling as guilty as hell...

_._

_Danny POV_

_._

"Okay, is that it then? I'm off to meet Harry so can you get out while I get changed?" I said a little too sharply. He looked sad but I knew I couldn't give into feeling sorry for him because he'd done worse to me. Things we complicated for him was just an excuse... I've heard it from tons of girls before. It's all just language for 'I don't want to be with you' I guess I should just give up cause I'll never get him, he's way out of my league anyway...

_._

_Tom POV_

_._

I woke up slowly and opened my eyes but quickly shut them again as the light hit them and making them sting. I opened them again but slowly, allowing them to adjust. "Am I really that ugly?" Was what I heard as soon as they had adjusted. Alex was sitting right in front of me! "NO! You would never be ugly to me! My eyes...it was...the light..." I trailed off, realising how ridiculous I sounded while I tripped over my words. He laughed at my mini panic attack then poked my forehead. "Haha, Tom I was only joking! You're so weird sometimes" he smirked, getting up to go away. I lunged myself at him and dragged him back to my bed. "I'm not weird! You're just too normal" I threatened jokingly, pinning him underneath my weight without even letting myself think about what I was doing.

_._

_Alex POV_

_._

I don't know what I was thinking but at that moment I lunged at Tom, pressing my lips into his. They were softer than anything I'd ever come across. Too soon he pulled back and I sighed with the rejection. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I should just go..." I said quickly before struggling out of his grip and moving towards the door.

.

_Tom POV_

_._

He took me by surprise! I didn't know what was happening until I had pulled away without noticing. Alex said something about leaving but I didn't catch it... He went to leave but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards me back in for another kiss. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling myself closer to him. This kiss was more meaningful and passionate. My legs turned to jelly at the feeling. The kiss grew more deeper as he licked my lip asking for entrance which I straight away gave and our tongues fought for dominance, exploring each other's mouths. I tasted him and it was a sweet taste, so like Alex. We pulled apart gasping for air and I was breathless. "Wow!" I managed to get out. "Yeah, I think that's the word... That was amazing!" he nodded. I pulled him into the bathroom though I didn't even know what I was doing, I'd never done anything like this before... "Let's have a shower" I smirked and winked at him.

_._

_Alex POV_

_._

Tom was being really cocky but I followed him into the bathroom regardless. His cockiness was a real turn on in a way. We dropped our clothes and got in. The water poured down on us though we didn't even shower. As soon as I got in my eyes were glued to his body, his muscular abs and strong arms. I pinned him against the wall and pressed my lips to his once again. The softness of his lips driving me mad! I licked his lips asking for entrance which I was given. The more heated the kiss got, the more I wanted. I eventually pulled away again, out of breath. Tom took this to his advantage and swapped our positions and kissed all down my jaw then moved to my neck before stopping to bite at my earlobe making me moan. He moved down kissing every bit of my body but when he got to my waist he pulled away. I moaned loudly as he did. "I thought I'd actually shower like I said I would do" he said cheekily knowing he had me wrapped around his little finger. "Your such a tease!" I complained. "I know" he replied then getting out. We came out the bathroom together wrapped in one towel almost tripping on each others legs a few times. I dried myself off and got changed while staring at Tom's body. He noticed and smirked. I looked down and my whole face going beet red. He came over and kissed me lovingly and my knees went weak again making me collapse into his arms. "Don't fall" he laughed.

_._

_Tom POV_

_._

I had to stop myself from whimpering as I got further and further down his body. This was already destroying my nerves! I pulled away at the last second feeling like a complete coward and a let down but I didn't let Alex know that. I continued to act normal while we got changed. Would he still want to be with me even if I wasn't ready for any of this?


	8. Take Me There

_Chapter 7_

.

_Harry POV_

I woke up a happy person because it was finally the weekend, yeah! I got up and grabbed a shower before going to eat my breakfast. I picked up my marmite and Philly sandwich and went to take a giant bite but just then, there was a knock at my door, interrupting my 'me' time. I moaned out loudly while staring at my sandwich longingly. I ran up to the door after giving in and twisted the knob and the door flung open at the same time nearly hitting me in the face. Anger flooded through me as I recovered from my shock. First interrupting my sandwich then nearly taking my head off! This was personal! I tensed my fists but looked up to find a crying Danny. I sighed and let my friend into a hug before pulling him inside.

.

_Danny POV_

I sobbed into his chest for about half an hour before I even had the strength to start explaining to him what was wrong. "Dougie and I slept together last night" I sniffed while wiping the remaining wetness from my face and he nodded then took a bit out of his sandwich. "So what's the problem?" he asked after chewing. "He told me didn't want a relationship this morning. I think I love him Haz!" I said and he smiled sympathetically at me. "It's okay mate! He's just stupid if he doesn't think your the right person for him, you're an amazing, funny and good-looking guy! Who wouldn't want you?" he started rambling and I laughed making him stop. "What's so funny?" he asked and I smiled. "You, you're unbelievably good at this. You can always say the right things when someone needs it" I smiled. "It's nothing really, I just like to look out for my mates and Tom's the one who's normally good with talks" he said modestly and I shook my head. "Are you okay with me being bi?" I asked and he looked flustered at my question making me look closer at him. "I-I'm fine yeah" he smiled and I nodded. "What are you then?" I asked and he bit his lip. "Bi-curious, not really sure about it" he said while blushing and I smiled at his cuteness. "Come here" I said then placed my lips against his, deciding to help out a hot friend in need. It took him a second but he began to move his lips up against mine and he tasted like marmite which made me smile into the kiss. After losing my breath I pulled away later than I had planned. "How was that?" I asked and he smirked. "Iloveyou" he said quickly but it registered in my head and my mouth fell open. "I d-don't know what to say" I stuttered getting a bit nervous. "It's fine, we can just hang out if you want" he smiled innocently and I smiled back, feeling the nervousness melt away. I needed to get Dougie off my mind... "Yeah, what do you have in mind?"

.

_Alex POV_

Wow! I went from rejected to making out with Tom in the shower. And now I was eating breakfast with Tom but I got to tell you... I was on top of the world and nothing could make my day any better. "You've got something on your face" I grinned and he went to lick it away and succeeded with both removing the food and making me hot and bothered. I got up from the table and pinned Tom against the kitchen surface then kissed him passionately. The kiss quickly deepened and made me want more but soon I was out of breath. He took advantage of my breathing time and pushed me back, me now being pinned to the wall behind me. He kissed along my jaw but stopping at my ear to bite at it. I moaned loudly making him move his hands down my body but then he stopped at my waist and pulled away. "Why'd you stop?" I complained for a second then looked down as I realised that Tom was shaking in my arms. "I'm sorry, I just can't" he said. "It's-" I started but he pulled himself from my arms and ran into his room. The door slammed shut followed by the sound of him locking it. "It's fine Tom..." I finished then walked over and sat down outside. "Tom, come out... I just want to talk about this" I said and there was no reply and no movement.

.

_Tom POV_

I threw myself onto my bed in tears and pulled my duvet over me to hide the fact that I was crying, it could probably dampen the sound. I really wanted to be over my insecurites. I love Alex and I'm pretty sure he loves me too but this is a big problem and I can't give him what he wants because I'm a chicken. "Tom, come out... I just want to talk about this" I heard Alex through the door but I shook my head even though he couldn't see me. I couldn't go out there and face the rejection, he'd dump me for being like this about a small thing like sex, that's if we were even together yet in the first place, it's just my head jumping to conclusions...

.

_Alex POV_

I jumped up from Tom's door and walked out the front door in silence. I couldn't deal with this at the moment and I needed someone to talk to... Anyone, as long as I can get there quick without too much effort. I knocked on Danny and Dougie's door and Dougie opened the door haphazardly, reminding me of the first time I met him when I shook his hand in a similar fashion. I smiled at him and he grinned back. "Hi" I said. "Hey, don't just stand there like a wally" he smirked then grabbed my hand and pulled me in. Tingles went up my hands and spread through my body and I regretted coming here because I could end up doing something stupid. "Is Danny in?" I asked quickly and he shook his head then went and sat on his sofa. I sighed in defeat and sat next to him. "So what's up? Why did you need Danny? Cause I want to help with whatever I can" he smiled and I nodded. "It's about this morning cause I was eating breakfast with Tom and... Well, the problem is that Tom's stopped talking to me for a reason that I'm not exactly sure about and I don't know what to do" I said honestly and he nodded. "Well, if this is about relationships then he doesn't deserve you if he just ignores you whenever" he joked and I laughed. "But seriously, there are other people in your life that feel strongly about you" he said then put his hands in mine again. He smiled at me then blushed after he looked down. I followed his glance then it became my turn to blush as I realised the tent that had grown in my jeans.

.

The tingles returned and I looked him in the eyes and he moved in to kiss me, I didn't make any attempt to move, I was too attracted to him right now. Our lips connected and started to slowly move against each other. I smiled into the kiss then pushed him down onto the sofa and the kiss grew deeper as our bodies pressed closer and I felt that Dougie was in a similar situation to me below the waist. I began to palm him through his skinny jeans while exploring his mouth with my tongue. He moaned loudly and I began to move quicker. He tugged at my shirt and I complied. I pulled away and we ripped our clothes off. "My room" he growled and I nodded then lifted him up and took him to his room. I threw him onto the bed and our make-out session continued but I began to grind our half-naked bodies together and he continuously moaned into my mouth. After a while he pulled away. "Fuck me, I can't take much longer of this" he panted and I kiss along his jaw then his neck, leaving a few marks as I went along. I ripped off our boxer and pushed straight into him. He moaned out loudly in a mixture of pain and pleasure and I waited until he was used to it before starting to move. I sped up the pace quickly then hit a spot which made Dougie moan louder and wrap his legs around me tighter. "FUCK ALEX! THERE!" he demanded and I continued. "I'm gonna..." I said then collapsed on him at the same time as him coming over both out stomaches and his hand. "Wow" Dougie said then laid his head on my chest after I rolled round and lied down next to him. "Yeah" I said then kissed him lightly on the lips before falling asleep next to him.

.

I woke up an hour later and Dougie stirred as I pulled on my clothes. I needed to go back and talk to Tom, no matter how attractive Dougie was he couldn't get rid of the need that I felt to be with Tom... "Where you going?" he asked while splaying himself out all over his bed. "I gotta go and talk to Tom" I said and he shot up. "What?!" he said and a couple of tears fell. "I thought you could make me forget how much I needed Tom, you're an amazing guy Dougie... but I can't be with you, it just doesn't feel the same, I'm sorry, I hope you understand" I said and he bit his lip once again. "Get out" he said and I nodded.

.

I got changed and knocked at Tom's door again. "Tom, babe please come out... I don't care that you aren't ready for sex, I just want you" I begged and I heard a thud before he came and opened the door with bed hair and puffy red eyes. I pulled him into a tight hug and he nuzzled into my shoulder. "I'm sorry, we can do it when you're ready" I said and he nodded. "One question though and don't you dare lie" he said sternly and I nodded. "Why do you smell like Dougie?" he asked and I looked at the ground knowing I still had to tell him the truth. "I, I'm sorry Tom, I slept with him" I said and he burst into tears again before trying to pull away again but this time I didn't let go. "Tom, it won't happen again! I love you, I promise!" I said loudly and he stopped struggling but continued sobbing. "But you were disappointed that I didn't give into you so you went to Dougie for it..." he cried and I felt so bad for what I did. "It's meant to be my job and I can't fucking do it, I'd be a terrible boyfriend" he sobbed into my chest. "Tom, I want us to be together forever, can we?" I asked, nervous of the answer. "Do you want to be with me?" he asked while I wiped away his tears with my thumb. "I don't want to spend another day without you" I said smiling and he looked deep in my eyes as if he was staring into my soul then replied. "Yes, we're together" I shouted out happily and spun him around before crashing our lips together in a soft, loving kiss.

.

**_Note; Thanks for you patience guys, I've been really busy recently "/ More when I can :)_**


	9. Heartbreak

_Chapter 8_

_._

_Dougie POV_

_._

I was so confused and upset, I just didn't know what to do anymore. I liked Alex a lot more than Danny but Danny loves me. I had sex with Alex but did that mean anything to him except a way of releasing his stress? I emerged from my room and went to see what Alex and Tom were doing opposite me. I didn't care that Alex had used me. I just wanted to hang out with them and maybe watch a couple of films, maybe Danny would be there. I knocked a few times and the door opened revealing a smug Tom wrapped in Alex's arms. "Hey Doug" Alex said quietly. I was speechless but I soon regained my composure. "Hey" I smiled. "I just wanted to see what you guys were up to..." I trailed off " but you seem busy so I'll come back later" I said then ran back into my room. As soon as the door closed I slipped to the bottom of the it and my heart felt like it had been ripped out of my chest. Almost as soon as he'd had sex with me, he goes and gets with Tom... I started to struggle with mu breathing as I got more and more stressed. My lungs wouldn't let me breathe and everything went black as I fell to the floor hard...

_._

_Danny POV_

_._

I was so dreading going back to my room! I would have to see Dougie and seeing Dougie meant that I would be in pain, pain because I know that I will never be with him. Having sex with Harry didn't change anything... I thought it'd at least make me forget about him for a while but the thought of him invaded my head even during the act. I opened the door to our room and silence was the only thing I was met with. I needed to talk to Dougie! I have to at least let him know how I feel instead of telling him I wanted to be his friend anyway, maybe I'll have a chance... I knocked on his door, mentally cursing myself for actually doing this. I was scared shitless! What if he changed school because of me? I expected the door to open and I would be met with his angelic face but instead I was met with more silence. I opened the door to let myself in but something was stopping the door from opening. "Dougie?" I asked and with no reply I shoved the door with all my might, just enough to squeeze through. When I got in though, I wished I hadn't. Dougie was passed out on the floor and he was so pale. "DOUGIE!" I shouted and ran to kneel next to him. "Please don't die, please don't die, I need you!" I pleaded and whipped out my phone. "H-h-hello, I need an ambulance, my friend has passed out in our room, his pulse is very weak but he's still breathing. Please hurry! We're at Cecil Jone Boarding School!" I said while holding back the tears that were stinging my eyes. "We're on our way!" Was all I heard before I hung up and just let the tears fall... If he dies I'll be all alone.

_._

_Alex POV_

_._

I heard a shrill scream coming from Danny's and Dougie's room. I jumped off the couch and ran out into the hallway to find their door was open/ I sprinted in with Tom hot on my trail. I gasped at the sight; Dougie was on the floor, unconscious. I ran up next to Danny. "What happened?!" I shouted. "I don't know, I don't know, I found him like this!" he screamed back at me. Was this because of me?

_._

_Harry POV_

_._

I heard an ambulance pull up outside our block and I ran out into the hallway to see Dougie being pulled away in a stretcher with a distraught Danny following behind. I ran up to him, hugging him an telling him it was going to be ok.

_._

_Dougie POV_

_._

I woke up with a tube stuck deep down my throat and I panicked, not being able to breathe. "It's okay, calm down" I heard Danny's voice and I instantly settled. I realised that I didn't need to breathe, the machine was doing it for me. The pain in my chest continued and I willed myself to fall back into unconsciousness but it wouldn't come. I started crying again and I didn't care who saw me...

_._

_Danny POV_

_._

It tore me apart seeing Dougie like this... I felt so helpless, he was in pain and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I pulled him into a hug, doing my best to comfort him. The doctor came into the cubicle and I almost instantly rushed him with questions. "What caused this to happen? What did happen? Did someone cause this?" I had to stop eventually due to running out of oxygen. "Dougie suffered from a very traumatic experience which he didn't take very well, as a result his body got distressed causing his lungs to temporarily fail." The doctor answered all my questions at once and I nodded. "Thank you" I said politely.

.

We were able to leave the hospital as soon as they were sure Dougie was fine. His health may have been fine but I'm not sure about his head. "What happened Dougs? Why were you so upset?" I asked and he shook his head. "It was nothing, I-I-I guess I just over-reacted" he said quietly. "To what?" I pushed. "Alex and Tom, they're together..." he said sadly. I pulled him into a hug where we stayed until we had arrived home.

_._

_Alex POV_

_._

I overheard Danny and Dougie's conversation and I felt more guilt bubble out of me. Me and Tom should've told Dougie in a more pleasant way, he shouldn't of had to find out like that. I didn't realised because I was too happy at the time, Tom had given me another chance and I really didn't want to blow it!

_._

_Danny POV_

_._

That night, we all went out to a club I knew near the school that would let us in. I wanted to cheer Dougie up after what happened to him. Even if he did fancy Alex, I loved him more than anything. I just wanted him to see that.

_._

_Harry POV_

.

We arrived at the club, grabbing as many drinks and pouring them down our throats. We deserved them after the day we had had. This was my chance with Alex, even though I knew Tom fancied him already, they weren't in a relationship so why not mess around with him? It's a free country! I waited until I'd drunk enough to get my confidence and then grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dancefloor. I did everything in the book to turn him on, grinding against him. He was getting turned on and I could feel it.

_._

_Alex POV_

_._

I was completely wasted! Everything seemed so bright and attractive but the next thing I knew Harry had dragged me out onto the dancefloor and wow was he hot! I grabbed his waist and pulled him closer. His lips met mine and electricity shot through me. He was a good kisser even if this did feel wrong, all form of conscience had left my body and I couldn't stop, it was too good.

_._

_Danny POV_

_._

Oh no! This is a disaster! Harry doesn't know that Alex is already involved with Tom and I'm guessin that he wants to pull Alex. Let's just hope Tom doesn't see them... A few minutes later though, I found Tom and he was no longer drunk, sobered up by the sight of his boyfriend with Harry. His tears filled his eyes as he fled the club and I felt bad.

_._

_Dougie POV_

_._

What was wrong with Alex? Actually no! What was wrong with Harry? Taking advantage of Alex being drunk... I couldn't watch anymore of this... It hurt too much. I grabbed Danny and pulled him out of the club. We got back to our room at school and this time I was fully sobered up. I launched myself at Danny pulling him into my room. He didn't seem to complain as I got a response straight away and we fell onto the bed, I looked into his eyes and they were clouded over with lust. He flipped us over, putting me at the bottom and we kissed hotly, making me run out of air fast. I pulled away gasping for air but Danny carried on. "You have way too much clothing on..." he said huskily then ripping my shirt off and pulling down my trousers with my boxers. I stripped him off and we fell back on the bed, our hardening members, grinding against each other and giving lovely friction. "Fuck me" I said simply and he needed no more encouragement. He lifted me up lining himself up with my entrance and he entered me quickly, all at once. I moaned out in pain and pleasure. "Sorry" he said. "Don't be" I winked after I had got used to it. "Harder, faster" I moaned out as the tell-tale tingling built up in my stomach. I came all over my stomach, stars appearing in front of my eyes.

_._

_Danny POV_

_._

He came over himself and moaned out in pleasure, his ass tightened on my cock, driving me full over the edge. I came inside him and pulled myself out. "That was AMAZING!" I almost shouted. "Not so bad yourself" he smiled and we climbed into his bed. I fell asleep happy but hoping tomorrow that this would mean something...


	10. Just Won't Stop

_**Note; Apologies for being slower at adding, A levels are starting to pile on "/ I'll try and add to at least one of my stories each day :) Enjoy guys!**_

Chapter 9

_Tom POV_

I woke up in my room alone, none of the pain from yesterday had got better. Everything was blurry and my eyes had gone all puffy. I think I cried myself to sleep last night. Why would he do that to me? Why lie about loving me? First Dougie, now Harry. My heart has been ripped to shreds at the least. I got out of bed to go and give him an ear-full. I barged into his room but was met with nothing. I collapsed on his bed, overwhelmed with the pain he caused. Even though he hurt me, I still loved him...

_Alex POV_

I woke up to the worst hangover in history so I shuffled in my bed to try to sleep it off but only shuffled into another person. I opened my eyes to not any person but Harry! He turned around to face me. "Morning handsome" he said cheerfully. Immediately I burst into tears, knowing that I'd fucked up once again. "I'm so stupid! Why? I cheated on my first boyfriend! Tom's going to hate me forever!" I screamed, my eyes stinging already from the amount of tears. "Oh shit! You're with Tom? I didn't know, we were both drunk and didn't know what we were doing" he jumped out of bed pulling his clothes on. I followed suit and ran back to my room, hoping he hadn't noticed I was gone. I entered our room and ran into my bedroom finding Tom curled up on my bed knees in his arms wrapping himself into a protective ball. I walked over to him, the crying getting worse because of the fear taking over. "I'm sorry Tom! I really am, I didn't know what I was doing, I was drunk and what happened didn't mean anything, I love you!" I begged.

_Tom POV_

I didn't know what to do, I loved him but I don't know if I could trust him again, it broke my heart watching him grinding against Harry at the club. "This is the second time... I don't know if I can..." I whispered. Alex burst back into tears hugging me, soaking my shirt. And I felt myself grow more and more emotional. "Tom, both times I've been so stupid, just give me one last chance? Please Tom, I need you" he begged. " I love you, don't ever leave me again" I said and he hugged me even tighter, I didn't want him to leave. He was all I would ever want or need. "I won't, I promise you!" he said. We laid curled up in bed, hugging, his arms around me almost made me forget what he did...

_Danny POV_

I woke up dreading the repeat rejection, just like last time he would tell me he just want to be friends. "Morning handsome" I heard next to me. "Morning" I squealed jumping onto him hugging him tight. "I love you" I whispered into his ear. "I love you too" he said. I felt like the luckiest and happiest kid in the school right now, what happened between me and Harry though... Dougie can't ever find out... I can't believe he said it! He loves me and I'm on top of the world. We were together at last and I would love him until the world ends...

_Dougie POV_

I didn't want to say it but what else was I meant to do, reject him again? My mind just doesn't work like that! I'm happy loving him for a while, the only problem being, before I was sent here, anyone I ever go out with and anyone that loves me, I always hurt. I don't do it on purpose, it just happens. I know I will hurt Danny, and he will hate me. "Want breakfast?" I asked, I might as well treat him before I rip his heart to shreds. "I'm starving" he smilef and I gave him a peck on the lips. "I'm gonna do you a fry-up" and his eyes widened. "Where have you been all my life?" he asked. I kisses him passionately before leaving to cook us breakfast.

_Alex POV_

I have to make it up to Tom, or prove to him that I love him. I want to spend my life with him! I stared into his chocolate brown eyes, they looked like the eyes of a wounded puppy and I can't believe I did that to him. I kissed him gently, putting as much love into it as I could, hoping one day he would forgive me.

_Tom POV_

Alex was trying his hardest. I could tell, his kisses were more loving, and each time left butterflies fluttering in my stomach, I had to put everything that happened behind me... Today, we all had music, TOGETHER. This was going to be the worst hour of my life. I went in and sat next to Alex who was on the table with everyone else. I glared at Harry and he avoided eye contact the whole lesson. I couldn't help it, he knew I liked Alex and still did what he did. I don't even want to think about what they did! It came to the practical and the teacher chose our pairs. "Ok kids, my decision is final, don't bother arguing. The pairs are: Tom and Harry, Alex and Danny, Dougie with Tim..." We all looked at each other, the pairings were terrible! I was with the one person I hated the most. "Looks like I'm stuck with you" I sulked. "Yeah, looks like it" he smiled.

_Alex POV_

I had a bad feeling about this one. Tom working with Harry, not good, Danny was in a good mood though! He was all happy and hyper. "Let's play!" he bounced excitedly, grabbing his guitar. I jumped on the piano and we did an amazing song that we just made up as we went along, we were on the ball today!

_Tom POV_

I was really edgy. I weren't sure about Alex, he was sitting awfully close to Danny, what if something happened? Harry looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Getting a bit jealous are we?" he pushed. "Shut it Judd" I spat. "Is it because I had sex with Alex and you still haven't?" he laughed. I was close to snapping but I wasn't going to give in so easy. "I'm warning you Judd, shut it" and he just continued laughing before looking me right in the eyes. "He was a good fuck you know? Tight ass and he screamed real loud 'oh yeah Harry, harder'" That really did it and I lost myself. I charged at him full force knocking him off his seat I punched him repeatitvely before I was pulled off by Dougie. I carried on fighting against him to get at Harry but he had a firm grip on me.

_Alex POV_

Tom was sent out of class and I followed close behind him. "What did he do?" I asked. "It doesn't matter" he shouted at me and I felt bad. "It does, anything that upsets you, I care about, I love you!" I pleaded. "I'm sorry, I still haven't got used to everything yet. It's not your fault, it's Harry he just kept adding to the situation, did you know that he knew that I liked you already? He's a prick" he said angrily. "Don't let him get to you, just don't forget I love you" I kissed him passionately making my stomach flutter, he was just amazing. I love him so much, why wouldn't Harry just leave Tom alone?


	11. Used

_Chapter 10_

_Harry POV_

Dougie helped me up off the floor. My plan was going great, Dougie would soon be mine, I just needed the right timing. If I can't have Danny I'll just take what Danny has.

_Dougie POV_

That was so unlike Tom to hit someone. I felt sorry for Harry though so I picked him up off the floor. "Can you take me to the medical room?" he asked weakly. I nodded, giving Danny a nod before I left. He clung close to me, probably to weak to walk properly. We got to the medic room and I sat him down. He sighed in relief at the comfort of sitting down.

_Danny POV_

I didn't trust Harry! He was up to something and I could tell. I won't let him get to Doug, I love him too much to allow him to be twisted and made into a weapon against me. In future I won't let Harry be alone with Doug but seeming as they're only going to the medic room Doug should be fine... I hope.

_Harry POV_

"You'll be fine Harry, we just need to clean up these cuts and bruises" the nurse said. "Thanks beautiful" I winked when she was done. I went outside and saw Dougie waiting for me, I pretended to limp and went over to him. "Can you help me to my room? I'm still in a lot of pain..." I faked. He bought it cause he rushed over to me, putting my arm around his neck. We got inside my room and helped me to my bedroom. That's when I turned on him, pressing my lips to his. He pulled away hesitantly. "No, I'm with Danny!" he resisted. "Danny doesn't have to know..." I whispered in his ear. He was mine...

_Dougie POV_

I can't do this! He started rubbing my cock, making me moan at the pleasure. I couldn't stop myself, I'm sorry Danny! He ripped off my clothes and went down my body after nibbling on my ear. I went crazy pushing our bodies closer together.

_Harry POV_

This was too easy, I'm way too good. I tore off our clothes and pushed him onto the bed, switching the positions so he was straddling me. I pushed my cock into him all at once, both of us moaning loudly and he rode me hard. He was almost as good as Alex, he moaned a lot louder though. I came deep inside him, at the same time as him, he collapsed on me sandwiching our sweat and his cum.

_Dougie POV_

As soon as it was over I regretted every second of it. Danny was going to kill me or this would kill him! He could never find out! "You know your gonna keep coming back!" Harry laughed. "And why would I do that?" I spat. "BECAUSE stupid, if you don't, I'll tell your precious Danny!" he laughed even louder. I got changed and ran out the room...

_Harry POV_

I'm glad I picked Dougie! He's so weak, he bent to my will instantly and I got my way. It seems he'll be my new booty call haha! I'm going to enjoy this while I can, he's not a bad fuck to be honest!

_Dougie POV_

I got out of his room, completely sick of myself. How could I do that to Danny? All he's done is love me, I don't know what's worse, him finding out or me doing it again to save his feelings. I knew my life was too good to be true. I ran to a little cupboard and locked myself in. I cried as I realised that I did love Danny, if I lost him I would be nothing...

_Danny POV_

What was taking Dougie so long? I don't trust Harry, especially with his record with Alex. I was getting worried so I ran over to Harry's room, pushing the door open. "You alright Danny? Wanna join me?" he winked and I shuddered remembering last time. "You seen Doug?" I asked suspiciously. "He left just a second ago" with his smile, he's not worth it I thought, leaving quickly to find Dougie. I searched for hours and eventually found him back at ours with a table set for two. My heart skipped a beat, he was so romantic. I snuck up behind him and spun him round and kissed him passionately. "So your home then" he smiled, pulling me to the table. "I made your favourite, spaghetti" he smiled. What did I do to deserve such a good boyfriend?

_Tom POV_

Alex dragged me back to our room and as soon as we were in he pulled me towards him, kissing me so tenderly. "Come on Tom, what did he say that's really bothering you?" he asked and I wanted to cry. "You, don't want me" I said quietly. "What? I love you Tom" he said. "He also pointed out how you've had sex with both him and Dougie, yet I, your boyfriend still haven't!" I said then pulled away from the warm embrace he had me in. "Tom, I love you and I didn't think you were ready but that's not the reason I went with Dougie and Harry, they were mistakes but I know that when we do it, it won't be, I'll love you even more and I won't let you go" he said while sitting next to me and putting his hands back in mine. I forgot all my resent for Harry and I move in for a kiss. He kissed back and I licked his lip to ask for entrance which he happily gave. The kiss grew more and more heated but before it got too much he pulled away, bringing me to his room. He straddled me, grinding our ever growing problems together then began planting light kisses all down my body. I moaned at every touch, the feeling of pleasure overwhelming me.

_Alex POV_

I pulled his jeans down with his boxers in succession and taking his length into my mouth. Tom arched his body up, wanting as much contact as possible. I moved back up kissing him more roughly on the lips, taking his smell in. It was so heavenly and it made me want him more. I pulled myself closer to him, ever more wanting his contact. He lined up his cock with my entrance, slowly entering me. I winced at the pain and he kissed me quickly before pulling away. "Sorry" he apologised. "Don't worry, carry on" I said adjusting to the pain, replacing it with pleasure. I pulled up and pushed myself back down, stars appeared in front of my eyes. I moaned out in unison with Tom and we gradually picked up a pace, the friction, it was amazing. "Tom, I'm gonna cum" I moaned out. I came all over both our stomaches and a few more pushes later he came deep inside me, then pulling out. "Wow" I said thinking out loud. "Yeah" Tom replied, panting with exhaustion, we pulled the covers over us and fell into a blissful sleep...


	12. Coming Out Of The Cage

_Chapter 11_

_Tom POV_

My life was complete again. Me and Alex finally did it, no regrets. I love him more than ever, if he leaves me again it'll hurt more than ever. Harry can just fuck off, if that's how he gets his kicks, fucking other people's boyfriends, it's just sick.

_Dougie POV_

I had to cook for Danny, there was no other way I could make up for cheating. Even though it wasn't enough, I could try my best. I won't stop cheating though and that's what hurts, I love Danny but now I'm just Harry's new play thing. I have to protect Danny from my dirty secret, if he finds out it'll kill him and I wouldn't be able to stand to watch that happen...

_The next day..._

_Tom POV_

Alex and I went to visit Danny and Dougie as today was a bank holiday and we had no lessons. "Hi guys" I said walking in and plopping myself down on the sofa. "Hi" they said in unison then looking at each other and laughing before pecking each other on the lips. "So, you two then?" I asked and Danny grinned at me and nodded. Alex walked over and joined me on the sofa, pulling me onto his lap. I moved in and kissed him but before is went any further, Danny was over breaking us up. "If you want to do that, go get a room, I don't want to be grossed out by your... grossness" he smiled. "Can we borrow your room quickly Danny?" Alex put in cheekily. "NO! NO! And no again! I'd never be able to sleep in there again!" he laughed. "But Dan, you gotta admit, it looked quite sexy" Dougie giggled. I laughed along with them and quickly kissed Alex before getting up. "Doug, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked motioning him towards his room. "What's up?" he asked when we were alone. "The question is, what's up with you? You look really edgy" I said, quite concerned, even if Alex had been with him, I had moved from that and I was happy to be a friend for him. Dougie sighed and bit his lip before saying. "Tom, I've done something really stupid..."

_Dougie POV_

I told him everything about yesterday and how Harry was blackmailing me into doing it again. By the time I was finished I was in tears and Tom had pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry mate, I really don't know what to do... I guess you have to decide, what would you rather do?" he asked while still keeping our hug. "I don't know Tom, he can't find out, it'll kill him" I sobbed.

I cleaned my face up as much as possible then we went back out to the other two. "What were you guys talking about?" Danny asked. "Erm, just stuff, it's a surprise" Tom said quickly and I remembered Danny's birthday was coming up. "Ooh, I love surprises, is it about my birthday?" Danny squealed bouncing in his seat. I mouthed a thank you and he nodded. I can't believe he bought it... I was so glad that Tom understood my situation and promised not to tell a soul, he even covered for me. All I have to do now is actually plan a surprise for Danny birthday and sort out my problem with Harry...

_Tom POV_

I hope Dougie does the right thing, if I was in his position which I would never be, I'd probably own up to Danny and hope for the best. I hate that smug idiot, he fucked my boyfriend and bragged about it in front of me! Now he's moved onto Dougie! He should tell Danny about what happened, I'm sure he'll understand, or the worst that could happen is they could break up, what would I do?

_Harry POV_

I saw Dougie coming my way when I came out my room, later on the day. I wanted a fuck anyway, I grabbed his hand and pulled him into my room, slamming him against the door and smashing our lips together. He didn't respond but he didn't resist, he understood that he couldn't fight it. I pulled him into my bedroom and pushed him down on my bed before climbing on him and pulling his clothes off. I pulled my own clothes off and lined myself up with his entrance, plunging in all at once. He screamed in pain, he was still so tight but I started moving, the pleasure building in me fast. I slammed into him, mercilessly, him moaning out, he may not have wanted this but he was still getting pleasure. I moaned out his name and released deep inside him. I pulled out and laid down on the bed.

_Dougie POV_

I felt dirtier than ever! I just laid there and took it, this was going to be the last time I allowed any of this to happen. I was now strictly Danny's only, that's if he still loves me after I tell him. I got out of Harry's bed leaving him fast asleep. I hated him more than ever, he just uses people for sex...

_Danny POV_

I couldn't wait for my surprise! My excitement was so overwhelming, nor Tom or Dougs would give me the slightest clue of what it was. Alex didn't have a clue about any of it, slightly weird but I think I'll let it slide. Dougs had disappeared twice today, probably a lot to sort out for my surprise! He came back and hugged me straight away. I pulled myself closer to him taking in his smell, my knees weakening, luckily he noticed and tightened his grip. "I love you" I whispered in his ear. "I love you too DanDan!" he said but was that sadness in his voice? No! I must be mistaken... "Dan, I need to talk to you for a sec" he said with the same sadness and I looked at him questioningly. Now I was definitely getting worried. Was he breaking up with me? I don't think I can handle this! "I think you should sit down for this" he said but I wouldn't. "I'm sorry Dougie! If I'm not good enough I'll change, just don't leave me!" I said tears coming to my eyes...

_Dougie POV_

I felt so guilty! Danny thought I was breaking up with him because he wasn't good enough but he's far from it. He's better than I could ever be! I'm cheating scum and I don't deserve him but he deserves the truth. "You've got it all wrong Dan" I said, sitting down and pulling him down next to me."I've done something bad, do you promise not to get mad?"


	13. Love Is Easy After All

_Chapter 12_

Tom POV

Me and Alex tried to listen in through the door carefully. We knew it was wrong but we couldn't help ourselves, we we're like two of a kind, our curiosity was just uncappable! I loved him for it though, another thing that we could share!

_Dougie POV_

I stuttered and choked on my words. I don't know if I could do this, break Danny's heart and still want him to love me. I'm no good for anyone, all I do is cause pain, my thoughts were broken by Danny as he kissed me, the sweetest kiss he'd ever given me. It made all my worries fade and my thoughts stop completely. "I won't be mad, I love you and you can tell me anything" he smiled. I enjoyed it as it would soon be gone after the words leave my mouth. "I cheated" I said plainly and as soon as the words left my mouth, I felt a sourness replace them. The sorrow set in as I looked down to the floor, allowing him to do whatever he wanted to me.

_Danny POV_

I thought he was going to say something like, I broke your favourite guitar or something but this definitely came as a shock. I knew everything was too good to be true and I knew the words that left his mouth didn't mean a thing. I shed a single tear and got up to leave, Dougie just stayed there nailed to the spot, in tears? I walked to the door and twisted the handle, pulling the door open and both Tom and Alex falling in. I spun myself around because one question was still playing in my head. "Just tell me one thing, who and why?" I choked out. "I didn't mean to, I didn't want to hurt you but, I couldn't help myself, and Harry just threw himself at me after I brought him back to his room, I know I should have stopped it but I'm weak and stupid" Dougie sobbed. Harry, Harry... Why does that name always come up in the same sentence when cheating is mentioned. I seriously had had enough of this guy, I walked back over to Dougie and came up really close to him. He flinched away, thinking I was going to hit him but I carried on and pulled him into a hug. "It's okay Dougs, it's not your fault, Harry is out of control..." I comforted him and he cried into my shoulder, soaking my shirt. I was seriously going to make Harry pay for this, one way or another...

I was up all night trying to find a way to put Harry in his place, so far I haven't got anything, what can I do?

_Dougie POV_

Danny isn't himself, I can tell, he was acting weirdly after he found out about Harry and me. Maybe he's rethinking about taking me back? I don't know what I'd do if that happened.

_Alex POV_

Danny gave me and Tom a good shouting at the next morning for listening in on him and Doug. He hadn't had any sleep, you could see it in his eyes. He wasn't okay with what had happened...if he's not careful, he'll do something stupid. I hugged Tom closer as we lay in bed, in the process waking him up. "Hey, Alex, can you hug me a bit less tighter? I can't breathe properly!" he said. I quickly released my grip, then laid on my back to stare at the ceiling. "I'm sorry" I said. "It's okay, but what's wrong? There's something on your mind, I can tell" he said, pulling me back into another hug. "I'm worried about Danny, I think he might do something stupid" he gave me a sympathetic look and hugged me tighter. "He'll be okay, it's just his way of coping with the news" Tom said. "I hope your right..."

_Danny POV_

I couldn't get over what happened! I wanted to because it was ruining me and Doug. I'm not being as close to him as normal and it's hurting him. It breaks my heart... I even shouted at Tom and Alex, what am I doing? I'm pushing away all my friends and becoming obsessed with Harry. As an apology, I asked the guys if they wanted to come to the beach because it was a great day for it. I put out my towel and put on my shades while lying down. I hope I could make up for being suck a prick to them. Right then I had an idea and Dougie was laying right next to me. I quickly got up and straddled him, holding him down and tickled him mercilessly. "Danny...stop, it tickles" he screamed through his laughter, trying to get out of my grip but having the wrong effect and moving closer to me. I stopped when his face went red, letting him breathe a bit. "I'm sorry" I said. "I didn't mind being tickled, it was fun" he replied with a cute smile playing on his lips. "No, I mean about everything, pushing you away after you told me about what happened, I shouldn't have acted like that" I explained. "I'd rather you act like that than actually leave me, I'd take anything just to be with you, I love you Danny" he said sweetly. I pulled him into an awkwardly positioned hug and kissed him. "I love you too Dougs" I said, actually meaning it. I could feel the love in me return, replacing the hate.

_Tom POV_

I was glad for Danny and Dougs. They deserved to be happy, after what happened, they looked so right for each other, like it was meant to be...

_Alex POV_

I grabbed Tom's hand and pulled him to the sea. I jumped in pulling him with me, I kissed him quickly then pulled away and splashing him, laughing as I tried to swim away. "Oi, cheeky" he said splashing me back, making my hair go droopy. "Oh no, my hair!" I fake complained. "You're going to pay for that!" I said as I came back towards him. He let out a squeal before I jumped at him and started tickling him. He squealed in my arms and finally managed to get out my grip and ran back to shore. I gave chase, lightly pushing him down onto our giant towel that we were sharing, landing on top of him and kissing him passionately. "Get a room!" Dougie said, making me smile into the kiss and carry on. I licked his lip asking for entrance which I got given happily. I tasted his mouth, that Tom taste was still there, a sweet taste, I don't know what it was, our tongues fought for dominance, swirling around each other. Something hit my back and Tom pulled away laughing. I bit my bottom lip, wanting more because I knew I had an erection, but then I felt Tom's and his face went bright red, making me laugh. Tom was so cute in public, it was unbelievable. We hugged until they went down and I kissed him again, making him giggle happily. "Don't, we'll be stuck like this forever!" he laughed. "I wouldn't mind" I grinned but pulled away and kissed him on the nose, falling back onto my half of the towel, dazed by the amazing kisses I got from Tom.

_Tom POV_

I was having so much fun and I was loving this moment, I never wanted it to end. It must have been the highlight of my life and nothing could ruin it. I swear I heard Danny and Dougie taking pictures but I didn't care. I just wanted to be in Alex's arms forever, I love him so much...


	14. The End?

_Chapter 21 - The End?_

_Alex POV_

I knew I had to do something about Harry, he was out of control! As soon as we got home from the beach I went to leave mine and Tom's room. "Alex! Stop! I don't want you to get hurt!" Tom pleaded but I knew if I didn't stop this now, there'd be no end to this and some sort of drama would keep popping up in our lives. I was already quite fed up with Harry, I don't even know why he's started to act like this. He was a good friend before! What happened? "I can't Tom! If I don't do this, he might find a way to hurt you more and I can't handle that! I love you!" I said. I didn't know what I was going to do but it'll come to me when I get there.

_Tom POV_

I ran across the hall quickly to Danny and Dougie. They can help me stop him! He's going to get himself hurt! If something happens, I'll never forgive myself... Alex had already disappeared from sight before their door finally opened. "Alex... Harry, he's gone to do somehting stupid! Help me!" I said, not really knowing or planning what I was saying to them. They looked at me weirdly for a second before piecing together the bits of speech. "OH SHIT! Harry's bigger than Alex, what is he planning to do?!" Dougie said, coming out of the room into the hallway. We all left to go after Alex, I hope we aren't too late!

_Harry POV_

I was trying to find ways to hurt the other lot. Their happiness just made me sick! I mean I couldn't put up with them. Where's the fairness in the lot of them being happy and me being pushed out of the picture. Them being all couply... I had to find a way to break them up... Just then, I heard banging on my door. I ran over to answer it and as soon as the door swung open, a fist connected with my jaw making me fall to the floor. I instinctively raised my hand to the place of injury then went to get up but whoever it was wasn't giving me a chance. He kicked me in the stomach, winding me. I got up, ignoring the pain. The adrenaline kicked in and I was on my feet. It was Alex! I swung my fist straight for his head but he was quick to move, punching me in the ribs, after moving out the way. He dived at me, knocking us both to the floor after crashing into a table, glass going everywhere. I grabbed the nearest thing, a plate that had been knocked off the table. I smashed it on his head and his body went weak... I pushed him off me and jumped out the window, hearing people coming towards my room.

_Tom POV_

We ran to Harry's room urgently. Well, I did and Danny and Dougie were right behind me, trying to keep up. The tears were coming up in my eyes because I had a bad feeling that we were too late to stop anything. We arrived at the room and there was broken things everywhere. I walked in fearing for the worst. But there Alex was next to a broken table on the carpet, surrounded in glass. I ran over to him, falling to my knees. There was blood on the floor and glass was digging into my knees. I crawled closer, meeting my semi-conscious boyfriend and cried into his chest. "I told you! I told you!" I felt his hand close around mine and I looked up into his own brown eyes. He squeezed out a smile and it just made me cry harder. "Don't leave me! I need you! I promise, I'll die without you with me!" I sobbed. His grip on my hand tightened.

_Alex POV_

I fought the sleepy feeling, I wasn't going to let the darkness take me without a fight. "Tom! I'm sorry, it'll all be okay, just stay strong, I love you..." I said, my strength fading and the darkness was quickly consuming me no matter how hard I fought it... My hand tried it's hardest to keep hold of Tom's but the feeling left it and my hand lost its grip. If this was death, I'm not ready yet...


	15. Worry and Regret

_Chapter 15_

_Danny POV_

We arrived at the hospital where Alex was. We were told that the paramedics had arrived just in the nick of time, a bit longer and there wouldn't have been any hope for Alex. This whole situation was just shit, and to be honest, I blamed myself. I shouldn't have messed around with Harry that one time... I think it's what started all of this. Before I'd slept with him, he was just a nice guy, was it his first time? We sat in the waiting room patiently but all nervous. All that we had been told is that he was placed in an ICU! I just wanted this to be a nightmare, one that I would just wake up, Alex would be all fine and in love with Tom! Instead of that, Tom was a wreck, sitting in a corner muttering the same words to himself. "It's all my fault, I should've stopped him" I felt terrible for him. Him and Tom were so happy and cute together, yesterday was perfect, how could all of this just happen so quickly? How is any of this fair? We tried talking to him but it's like he's in another world. He doesn't take a single word to mind and I'm worried for him.

_Dougie POV_

This is way too much! I don't think I can handle it, just looking at Tom makes me want to cry. I want him to be alright, sure me and him had our differences in the beginning, but he turned out to be a great friend. Right now, he's nothing like the Tom that I met, he's just rocking himself back and forth with his arms wrapped around himself, like he would fall apart if he let go. I broke down in tears, I had tried so hard to keep them in but I just couldn't, just couldn't... The pressure of trying to do something that would help Alex was getting to me, but still I knew I was helpless, it was up to the Doctors now...

_Danny POV_

I turned Dougie so that he was facing me and kissed him, the most loving kiss I could muster at the moment. As soon we pulled apart, I pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear. "Keep strong, just stay close to me, hold my hand when it gets too much" I said. I'd already almost lost Tom and Alex. I wasn't about to let Dougie go as well. A doctor came out, clearing his throat and breaking my thoughts. I looked up expectantly for the news I was about to receive and Tom jumped up from his corner to listen. "Alex is stable but we don't know how long for, it's unpredictable at the moment... But also, on a more worse note, he's gone into a coma". I bit my lip hard as the words throbbed through my head, almost breaking me. I wanted to cry because I knew how everyone around me must feel. Me and Tom have known Alex since we were all kids, and this right now was a kick in the guts, I couldn't handle this but I had to stay strong for the other two, keep optimistic.

_Tom POV_

"I w-want to s-see him!" I whispered. "He's through there" the doctor pointed. I walked through the double doors to see that he had his own private room. At least he'd have peace and quiet, my knees threatened to break their support beneath me and I ran over to the bed to lie down with him, hugging him close, feeling his heart beating against mine, taking in the smell that I thought I'd never smell again. I cried deeply into his chest, trying to let out all the guilt that was flooding me. "I'm so sorry! It should've been me!"

_ Alex POV_

I awoke from my unconsciousness but didn't open my eyes. Everything was still dark, I couldn't see but I could hear things, everything...the doctors fussing over me, followed by the silence. Everyone had left, the door opened and I felt a body against mine... Tom! "I'm so sorry" I said, the words not leaving my mouth, which just made me frustrated, how am I meant to tell him how sorry I am? My thoughts floated away when I heard it, the words which broke my heart. "I'm sorry! It should've been me!" I cried in my mind as I heard those words. If it all had to happen again, I would've done everything the same if it stopped Tom from being in my position... Tom's tears soaked me and he laid there crying next to me for ages. I could tell Danny and Dougie were in there too... I wanted to comfort him, so why weren't they helping him?!


	16. Wish You Were Here

_Chapter 16_

_Alex POV_

"Visiting hours are over" a nurse said, making me panic. I didn't want to be left alone, not for one second! I wanted Tom here with me, he was the only thing that comforted me through all this darkness. Without him it was just dark and scary, when he's hugging me I feel more at peace about it.

_Danny POV_

"Visiting hours are over" the nurse repeated again, getting a bit frustrated, but Tom didn't move. "Come on Tom" I tried, scared to leave Alex as well, in case he wouldn't be here when we came back. "If I leave he'll die!" Tom screamed in tears, attaching himself to Alex even more. The nurse walked over, pulling out a needle, "NO!" I yelled, but it was too late, she had sedated Tom and he quickly fell into unconsciousness. I walked over and picked Tom up, bent down to Alex's level. "We'll look after Tom, just concentrate on coming back soon, please stay alive" I whispered into his ear and getting back up, walking back to the car. The drive home was silent, Dougie had climbed into the back to make sure Tom was okay for when he woke up. When we got back to the college, we only realised, tomorrow was the end of school, we were getting our results and leaving. We went to Tom and Alex's room, so when he awoke, he would be somewhere familiar. Me and Dougie curled up on the sofa together, me squeezing him tightly to reassure him that everything would be okay. "Alex will be fine, and so will Tom as soon as Alex is back" I whispered and I felt him nod against my chest. "Goodnight Dougs, I love you" I said, then closed my eyes. "I love you too Dan" I heard and smiled before drifting off...

_Tom POV_

I woke up in the morning and the memories of last night were missing. Puzzled, I went to Alex's room to wake him up but as soon as I entered, his smell greeted me, bringing all the memories back to me, everything that had happened...but why was I here? I ran out into the lounge, hoping that what I remembered was all a nightmare and Alex would be sitting at the table grinning at me like an idiot. I fell to the floor, the grief taking all my energy. I felt arms wrap around me making me stop crying, it was all a nightmare! Alex is holding me, I turned around with my eyes shut and kissed him. I can't believe I imagined all that, I kissed him with all my love, I never want him to let me go again.

_Danny POV_

I don't know what the hell is going on! Tom is kissing me, damn he's a good kisser, for a while I was kissing back and I was enjoying it... What am I doing? I pulled away, to make Tom see sense, then heard someone cleared their throat behind me, Uh Oh! Dougie...

_Dougie POV_

What was Danny doing? He was kissing Tom! How long has this been going on? Had he been cheating on me? Danny spun round, running up to me then wiped away tears I didn't know had started falling. "Dougs, believe me! I didn't kiss him, he must have thought I was Alex, he kissed me" he tried to explain. I tried to believe him but words still wouldn't form. "Dougs, there's nothing happening between me and Tom, I could never come between him and Alex anyway, they're both my best mates and I wouldn't want to hurt them, I love you!" his words had meaning and I could hear it in his voice. He wasn't lying to me. I smiled a bit and hugged him. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, I love you too".

_Tom POV_

I opened my eyes after Alex had pulled away and my heart shattered again. It wasn't even Alex that I was kissing. Danny had come over to comfort me and I kissed him instead. I missed Alex so much! My heart hurts when I'm not around him, but I guess it's my fault he's not here. I should've stopped him, I couldn't even do that, if he dies it's because I don't deserve him and the angels have taken him away so I can't corrupt him any further. I sat there and cried, crying for my loss of Alex, crying because I know it was my fault and crying because I probably would never see him again.

_Danny POV_

I really was being tested today, I had upset both Tom and Dougie at the same time without meaning to do anything. I had assured Dougie and I know he believed me, but Tom, I just can't fix him with a couple of words...he's in his own world. I need to find a way to break him out of it. We went to collect our results, and even though we had worked hard on them, we couldn't care any less about the outcome, after all that's happened recently, I'd happily trade my results in to have everything back to normal.

_Dougie POV_

We all bought a flat together, a room on the third floor. It wasn't amazing but it was good for now, me and Danny have started writing songs and I think they're great, it helps me feel better when I'm writing or singing music, I almost forget our situation. We're going to perform in small places, just me and Danny for now, when Tom gets better he can help but for now we've got side people just to play the instruments, it's not the same but it'll have to do. We have to get money somehow.

Everyday we would visit Alex, but nothing in his condition would change, each time we came back it was always the same. Every time we went there though, Tom would react differently, yesterday he curled up in a corner of the room, telling himself he wasn't worthy to lay next to Alex because it was his fault apparently. I always tell him otherwise but he covers his ears when I talk to him. It's as if Tom has given up...

_Tom POV_

Danny and Dougie were lying to me! Right in my face as well, they keep telling me it's not my fault but if it's not my fault then who's is it? Certainly not Alex's! He didn't ask for any of this, he just wanted me safe! Even the voice in my head screams at me it's my fault. "Tom, you're disgusting, if you touch Alex again, he'll probably die, it's because your fat!" Alex's voice screamed, but I knew it wasn't Alex. Alex was kind and loved me for who I was. I covered my ears to try and block out the voice that was in my head but nothing was working at all. "I know, I know, I know its my fault just shut up!" I screamed at the voice and it stopped, the room fell silent and I opened my eyes to Danny and Dougie were both looking at me weird. They think I'm disgusting as well...

_Alex POV_

Hearing Tom like that broke my heart even more, I wanted him here with me, I wanted him near me, then I'll know he's safe but, right now...I can tell he's not coping, he needs help, support from the other two. They needed to figure something out and I needed to wake up! It's my fault that Tom was like this now, it's probably my job to try and sort this mess out.

_Danny POV_

I was seriously getting worried about Tom, he was talking to himself and now he was screaming responses at something, or someone. Visiting hours were soon over and the visit ended more pleasantly. Tom left as soon as visiting hours were over but he hadn't once looked at Alex. It was definitely like he had lost hope that Alex would ever wake up, or he couldn't look at him without hurting. "Goodbye Alex" was all he said before leaving the room quickly. I ran out the room after him. "Tom, what's wrong?" I asked. "He won't love me when he wakes up anyway! I'm too fat and disgusting, I won't lay near him until I'm a better looking person, that way he won't hate me as much for putting him in a coma" he spoke simply, he actually believed it. He was so confident about what he was saying...this is going to be hard! If Alex doesn't wake up soon Tom's going to destroy himself...


	17. Be Okay For Me

_Chapter 17 - Warning, bits of self-harm are in this chapter! Don't read if you're influenceable_

Danny POV

The next morning, things got considerably worse when Tom refused to eat anything. He didn't understand how bad he could get by starving himself. "I'm just not hungry, I'll eat later when we get back" was all he said and I could tell he was lying! He would lock himself in his room again, just like he had done for the past couple of weeks. We arrived at the hospital again and Tom ran over to Alex's bed, just like he had done the past few days. "I'm sorry for leaving you on your own, I can't help it, they make me leave" he begged then laid next to him. The monitor next to Alex's bed began to beep making us all frantic. "Someone help!" I shouted out the door and a nurse came in, rushing over to the bed. "Oh, it's okay, the beeping means he's having increased brain activity, it's been happening each time you've left, we just decided to turn on the sound, I think it'll reassure you more that he can hear you, it's not a bad thing" the nurse explained then smiled. "That means Alex could be back soon!" I said grabbing Tom's hands while jumping up and down.

_Tom POV_

"Please come back soon, I'm falling apart without you" I said quietly, my voice was coarse from having not used it much. I pulled myself closer to him, feeling his heart beat against mine soothingly. I tried my best to ignore the voices that were ringing in my head. I could put up with them as long as I could be with him. "You're disgusting, get off of him! Since when did you deserve to hug him?!" the voice yelled and I flinched at the harshness. "You okay Tom?" Danny asked and I nodded, trying to ignore the voice but nothing would stop it, it was doing my head in! Everything's getting too much! I need something to relieve all this pain, I feel like my heart been torn out my chest, before I knew it I was crying again, crying into Alex's chest wishing he would just wake up.

_Alex POV_

I wanted Tom to be here, but every time he came and left my heart broke a little more. I just wanted to be with him, make him be okay, make him feel loved. I love listening to him talking to me, it makes me feel more relaxed, like I'm not trapped, like this is all a dream and we're just talking in the darkness of the room that we're sharing. His voice sounds what I'd imagine angel's to sound like but this angel, this angel cries and I can't do anything... His crying makes me feel like crying. When he's unhappy, I'll give anything to make him happy again. Too soon, visiting hours were over again, making them leave me again, all by myself. I have to wake up soon, before its too late.

_Tom POV_

As soon as we got home, I ran back up to my room. I had to release this pain that I felt inside! I ran into my bathroom and grabbed my razor, putting it to my wrist. "What about what Alex wants? He wouldn't let me do this!" I debated with myself, maybe this wasn't right... But, only this once, I won't do it again! I slid the blade across my skin, making the hypnotising red liquid flow freely out my arm, all my worries disappeared, leaving me with a clear mind. I wrapped the cut up in a bandage and pulled on one of Alex's hoodies, the smell making me feel more happy, I just wanted to feel like none of this had happened. I closed my eyes and thought of better times, sleep overwhelming me, I welcomed it, a cocoon of numbness where I can be happy with Alex for a while.

_Danny POV_

I didn't like that Tom always locked himself in his room, he could be doing anything. It's not only Tom that's lost Alex! He was my pillar of confidence when I needed him, he always knew what to do when the going got tough, he'd look out for us and make sure we were fine, I miss him. "Hey, come on, don't cry, I'm sure we'll all be okay in the end, just stay strong, Tom needs us" Dougie said, hugging me tightly. "You're right, I just miss him so much! I love you Dougs, don't ever go into a coma, I don't know what I'd do without you" and he laughed. "Aww, I don't plan on going into a coma any time soon, so I think we're safe! I love you too, now let's get to bed, we need to keep our energy" he smiled, kissed me then closed his eyes after snuggling up to me.

_Tom POV_

Today, I didn't feel anything again, I had completely failed. I wasn't what Alex wanted, I wasn't good enough! The sad thing was that I wanted to be so bad! I should've felt sad, but I didn't, maybe I knew this day would come, or maybe it was that I felt too hungry to feel anything... I couldn't eat! I'd become fatter than I already was... I walked to the car and sat in there waiting for Danny and Dougie to drive me there, they just looked at me and sighed, not only would I lose my boyfriend because of how I looked, but my friends as well. "We're not leaving" Danny said and my jaw dropped. "W-why? Have I done something bad? Please! I need to see him! I'll do anything!" I begged and Danny smiled. "Have breakfast then" he said with serious eyes and I shook my head. "Okay, let's go and have a lie in then Dougs" he said and I jumped out of the car, running past them and into the kitchen. I opened the fridge to search for something low fat and found the "no fat, no sugar" yoghurt and smiled. I grabbed a pot and started eating it, as much as my stomach started to rumble and swirl, I continued. I need to get to the hospital, the longer we weren't there, the more time something could be happening and we wouldn't know! I finished the pot and felt a little dizzy. "You okay Tom?" Dougie asked, looking really guilty. "Water?" I asked and he rushed over to the sink and got me a glass. I gulped it down and my stomach settled a little bit. "Can we go now?" I asked and Danny nodded.

We arrived at the hospital, but when we got to his room, it was empty. "No! No, he c-can't be dead! It's all my fault!" I shouted, curling up on the floor and crying, I would never see Alex again... "What's all the crying about?" I heard, it was his voice! I looked up, screaming in happiness, he was awake! Finally! I leapt into his arms, feeling safe for the first time in weeks, since what Harry had done to him. I was so going to pay him a visit, give him a piece of my mind! "I was so worried" I whimpered into his chest. "I know, I could hear you while I was in the coma, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, I'm sorry I left you" he said. "But you were trying to protect me, it's my fault you were in a coma" I said, the tears stinging my eyes again, my face was pulled up and my eyes met with his beautiful dark brown eyes. "Listen Tom, none of this was your fault, no buts, I chose to do it, not you" he said. I bit my lip as my mind fought over it but I believed him, I really did... Maybe I could start to lose this guilt?

_Alex POV_

I was so glad to be back! I missed Tom so much and I was happy to be with him again. We all went to our new home, our shared home. I was planning to fix the state that I'd left Tom's mind and heart in. I can tell something has changed since I went away, I'm glad that he still loves me and I won't ever do something stupid like that again, unless someone comes after my Tom. "I love you Tom" I said cuddling up to him. "I love you too, now shh, Tom's watching Star Wars" he said cutely, I loved and missed his obsessions with Star Wars and Disney! It made him who he was, it was so cute as well! He laid his head on my lap while watching, but I wasn't watching the film, I was too busy watching the beauty on my lap, the one that I had missed this so much and wanted to give everything to, anything that he needed, I'll be here for him.


	18. Scared

_Chapter 18_

Alex POV

I woke up back in my bed where I belonged and everything felt right again, but I knew everything wasn't, I had to help Tom get back to normal, it was my fault he was like this so it's my job to put him back. Tom was sat up next to me, just staring into space ahead of him, I bit my lip with worry and put my hands into his. "Morning Tom, you okay?" I asked, slightly worried voice slipping through. "Apart from the fact that my friends think I'm disgusting and don't want me, I'm good" he said, immediately springing tears to my eyes. Why does everything have to be like this? Why can't the nice guys just get a break and live happily ever after? Tom didn't deserve this and he was confused. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry Alex, I just don't think they like me right now, when you were in the coma it felt like they had just given up on me" he cried with me. I pulled myself together quickly, I had to get Tom to stop thinking this stuff. "Okay, everything will be fine, don't worry! I'll talk to them about it, before that let's get some breakfast" I said, scooping him up in my arms and running down the stairs with him, him laughing normally, making me feel happy once again, but the thought never left my head. 'What if Tom keeps doing this to himself and I can't do anything to help him? What do I do then?' I shook the thoughts from my head and poured some cereal for me and Tom. "Here you go Tommy" I said, pouring some milk with it. "Thanks" he said giving me a smile which made my knees weak and his old dimple reappeared. I leaned forward and kissed it, then kissed his lips. "You're welcome! I love you!" I grinned happily. "I love you too, don't leave me again" he smiled back. "I won't, I promise!" I said, sitting down and digging into my own bowl of cereal.

For the rest of the day, we all sat in the living room watching any films that came into our heads. Tom eventually fell asleep on my lap with a smile on his face. I kissed him on the forehead then moved his hair out of his eyes. "Guys, we need to talk" I said, slowly moving myself from underneath Tom. "Let's go outside, I don't want to disturb Tom" I sighed. They both nodded and followed me out. "Tom said he thinks that you two don't like him and while I was in a coma, you gave up on him" I said, not enjoying the words that came out one little bit. "it wasn't like that at all, we love Tom to bits! When you went into a coma, he blamed himself every day, and we tried and tried to tell him it wasn't his fault but he didn't believe us, he'd just run upstairs and lock himself in your room... The day before you woke up, we were giving him some space because we thought he was sick of us trying to talk to him, we didn't give up on him" Danny explained and I believed him. "We need to get the message across to Tom that you still like him then" I smiled at the twon relieved looking guys in front of me. "It sounds urgent, is there another reason?" Dougie asked. "No! Why would there be? He's fine! He just feels a bit scared" I almost shouted and Dougie looked a bit hurt. "Sorry Dougs, I didn't mean to shout" I lowered my voice down after realising what had just happened. "It's okay mate, you're under a lot of stress right now" he half-smiled and Danny wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer.

_Tom POV_

They were talking about me, I could hear it! They we're planning to kill me, I only heard mumbles but the voice whispered me their exact words and it terrified me, they were happy together without me! If Harry was here, I bet Alex would go and be with him, I'm just not good enough. They came back in and I dove underneath the covers, my whole body was shaking and I cursed myself. Was this it for me? Were they going to kill me now?! "Tom, you okay?" I heard Alex say and I just tried to stay still and quiet, hoping they thought I wasn't here or fast asleep but it was too late! Oh my God! They're going to kill me! I jumped out from the covers and ran into the nearest bathroom, locking the door behind me... I'm so stupid! Now I'm trapped, I can't escape! I scanned the whole room for a way out but there weren't any windows. With nowhere left to run, I sat down on the bathroom and just cried my silent tears, why did no-one want me anymore? They just want to get rid of me! I needed to figure something that'll save me...

Alex POV

Everything had happened so quickly, one minute he was asleep then the next, he was scared out of his mind underneath the covers, and now he's locked himself in the bathroom. "Tom! Come out, nothing's going to hurt you, I promise" I shouted through the door, worried about what he could be doing in there. "Harry's here! He's going to kill me! The other two are in on it as well!" Tom screamed back and I shuddered. Harry was back? He knew where we were? I looked around shiftily. "Where was he?" I asked more normally. "He was at the window and he ran when you came back" I heard him reply. This wasn't good, Harry was enough trouble before... "He's gone now Tom, just please come out, Danny and Dougie won't hurt you, I promise, they have something to say to you anyway" I begged through the door. "Do you promise?" I heard him ask quietly and I smiled slightly at his cuteness. "I promise, I love you Tom and I wouldn't lie to you" I said. The door opened and Tom fell into my arms which I happily tightened around him.

After Tom had calmed down a bit from being in my arms, I nodded at the other two who joined our little hug, at first Tom tensed but he relaxed again after a while. "We're sorry Tom, we didn't mean to give you the impression that we were giving up on you, we love you being you" Dougie said. "Thanks" Tom replied quietly. We all pulled apart and Tom still looked quite scared. "Let's go and get some rest now, we got some work tomorrow, performances and all" Danny said and I nodded. "I can't wait to get involved in some of this stuff!" I smiled. "Tom can help as well, he's wicked on the guitar and keyboard" Danny smiled. "Night guys" I said and the other two went to bed. "Come on then you" I said, tickling Tom's side and he smiled then followed. We laid in bed and I pulled him closer. "I'm not gonna rest properly until I've helped you come back to normal, I love you too much to let you get paranoid, you don't have to meet any expectations for me Tom, I love you no matter what you are" I smiled and he nodded against my chest and I heard a muffled 'I love you too'. I closed my eyes and drifted off happily.

_Harry POV_

After everything that I'd done to the guys, I still couldn't shake the feeling of loss that I still had! During school I'd found out recently, my parents had passed away in a car accident, the ones that said they loved me all the time and gave me all I needed. But never enough, had the time for me, they were now gone and I'd never get the time that I wanted with them. I went to the Will Reading and I had inherited some of the money and the house... I didn't want any of it, I just wanted them back. As time went by, I lashed out of control, taking it out on the guys, especially after I thought I had something with Danny... How could he do this to me? I was always there for him... Why is all this happening to me?


End file.
